Castle on a cloud
by Margarida
Summary: Por que eu sei que, de alguma maneira, existe um castelo nas nuvens... Afrodite x OC


**Disclaimer: **Saint Seya pertence ao mestre Masami Kurumada e às editoras licenciadas.

E aqui vem chegando a Sheilinha, com mais uma fic novinha em folha, um oneshot muito especial... Seguinte, quem se lembra da minha fic "Burns" levanta a mão! Nossa, só isso de gente...

Brincadeiras à parte, é que no final daquela fic houve a aparição de um casal de personagens que ficou povoando a minha cabeça, voando de lá para cá e de cá para lá até que... Pimba! Surgiu a fic deles como protagonistas! Espero que gostem!

O título da fic, bem com os versos que abrem o enredo, são de uma música que faz parte do primeiro ato do musical "Les Miserábles", cantada pela pequena Cosette... Pensa que eu choro toda vez que ouço!

Boa leitura!

-x-x-x-x-x-

**Castle on a cloud**

**Capítulo único**

-x-x-x-x-x-

_**Existe um castelo nas nuvens**_

_**Onde vou sempre me esconder em meus sonhos**_

_**Lá, nada tenho que varrer**_

_**Em meu castelo nas nuvens**_

-x-x-x-x-x-

_Londres, por volta do século XVIII_

O telhado era escorregadio, principalmente por conta da neve que acabara de cair pela cidade, mas aquela menina não se importava, continuava a caminhar pelas telhas de barro, tencionando chegar ao ponto mais alto da velha casa. Seus olhos castanhos estavam atentos a cada passo que dava, embora os cabelos negros que lhe caíam sobre a face dificultassem um tanto sua visão. Suspirou, estava quase lá.

De repente, um passo em falso, uma telha solta e ela escorregou, desequilibrando-se por completo. Um grito escapou de sua garganta, mas a queda não aconteceu. Próximo à chaminé, segurando-a com força pelo braço, um rapazinho de cabelos loiros platinados e olhos azuis claríssimos a encarava com jeito de poucos amigos. Estava furioso com a menina.

-Shelley! Você ficou maluca? Onde estava com a cabeça quando resolveu subir no telhado, com essa neve escorregadia?

-Antoine, eu... – a menina sentiu os olhos encherem de água – Eu só queria... Queria chegar no nosso castelo, lá nas nuvens... E fugir desse abrigo horroroso...

Antoine puxou a menina para junto de si, em segurança, e escorregou com ela pelo outro lado do telhado, até chegar à um pequeno terraço. Então fitando-a nos olhos, ele sorriu e fez um pequeno carinho na face rosada.

-Eu prometo que iremos embora daqui, Shelley... Eu a levarei até nosso castelo e então teremos uma família juntos... A nossa família.

-Promete, Antoine?

-Prometo... Eu estarei sempre por perto, para cuidar de você e te proteger... – ele disse, aproximando-se da menina e lhe dando um beijo, apenas um leve toque de lábios.

Um beijo que continha toda inocência que ambos ainda não haviam perdido para as circunstâncias dolorosas da vida.

-x-x-x-x-x-

_Londres, cerca de dez anos depois..._

A vida geralmente não é fácil, principalmente quando se é órfão em uma cidade grande e materialista como Londres. Pior é descobrir isso da pior maneira possível, sofrendo todo tipo de humilhação e desgaste, sendo enxotado e surrado por ser considerado escória aos olhos da sociedade.

O castelo nas nuvens, aos poucos, deixara de existir, embora ainda tivessem um ao outro. Porém, não eram uma família. Não como gostariam. Não como haviam sonhado.

-Shelley, por que desceu ao salão esta noite? Disse-me que não estava se sentindo bem! – repreendeu Antoine, assim que viu a jovem descer pelas escadas do local, segurando-se no corrimão para não cair. Estava pálida, o que o vestido vermelho de veludo acentuava ainda mais. Nem mesmo a maquiagem conseguira atenuar seu estado.

-E como poderia ficar em meu quarto descansando, com Madame batendo à porta de cinco em cinco minutos, gritando que hoje a casa está cheia e não podemos nos dar ao luxo de ter uma cortesã enferma?

Antoine balançou a cabeça para os lados, o que fez com que seus longos cabelos esvoaçassem, encarando a jovem com seus olhos faiscando de raiva. O que a vida os havia tornado? O que lhes restava, além da forte amizade e do sentimento de cuidado mútuo? Quantas vezes desejara sair dali e dar a Shelley uma vida decente, uma casa e uma família, mas como poderia se não tinha um único tostão em seu nome?

Dando-lhe o braço, Antoine a conduziu até o meio do salão, onde diversos clientes já aguardavam pelas rodas de pôquer, bebidas e mulheres. Ou homens, que também trabalhavam ali. Circulando por entre as mesas, uma em especial chamou a atenção de ambos. Ou melhor dizendo, um de seus ocupantes.

Era um homem alto e forte, de cabelos negros e curtos e olhos da mesma cor. Apesar de usar uma casaca negra de veludo, era perceptível a maneira como ela se moldava aos músculos do tórax e abdômen. Os traços eram marcantes, típicos dos povos que viviam na região da Andaluzia na Espanha, a pele morena de sol e um sorriso arrebatador.

-Aquele homem... – disse Shelley à Antoine, ao seu ouvido – Está a te observar... Logo Madame virá até aqui empurrá-lo para cima dele, louca para lhe tirar alguns dobrões de ouro.

-Shelley, eu não sei se consigo... Ele me parece estranho...

Mas Antoine não teve tempo de reagir á sua desconfiança pois, em um piscar de olhos, aquele homem estava próximo a si. Shelley soltou-se do amigo e então dirigiu-se ao balcão de bebidas, precisava de algo ou sua cabeça iria explodir, de tanto que a sentia girar. Estava de costas quando ouviu o barulho de uma forte pancada, que mais parecia uma explosão.

Gritos de terror. Quando se virou para ver o que acontecia, um lobo de pelagem negra pulava sobre o homem que estava com Antoine, derrubando-o no chão. Outros entravam pelas portas e janelas, atacando as pessoas presentes, algumas delas os atacavam também.

O tal homem acabara de jogar o lobo longe, tinha os olhos vermelhos e longas presas em seus lábios.

Vampiros.

Lycans.

Inimigos ancestrais, que se enfrentavam naquele salão. Paralisada de medo, Shelley não conseguia sair do lugar. E pior, tanto o vampiro quanto o lobo negro estavam de olhos fixos em si, como se espreitassem sua presa, prontos a dar o bote.

Foi então que uma cadeira voou na direção de ambos, fazendo-os recuar. Ofegante, com a casaca rasgada, Antoine apareceu e pegou a jovem pela mão, correndo por uma porta de saída lateral. Ganharam depressa a rua, Shelley quase não conseguia correr por conta dos sapatos apertados e de seu mal estar, que parecia ter triplicado com toda a adrenalina dos acontecimentos.

-Antoine, pare, por favor... Eu não consigo mais correr... – ela pediu, quando fizeram a curva para entrar em uma das pontes sobre o rio Tâmisa.

O rapaz parou, ajudando a amiga a tirar os sapatos. E foi quando ele estava abaixado que Shelley viu algo, horrorizada.

-Antoine, olhe... – ela chamou o rapaz, que se levantou e viu o que ela apontava.

De um lado da ponte, estava o vampiro, encarando a ambos com um sorriso cínico nos lábios. Do outro, o lobo de pêlos negros, avançando devagar na direção de ambos. Estavam sem saída.

Correndo, tanto o vampiro com o lobo, avançaram. Antoine se adiantou na direção do primeiro, não podia permitir que ele se aproximasse de Shelley, havia prometido que sempre a protegeria. Mas ele era mais forte e o agarrou pelo pescoço, a jovem avançou para tentar bater nele e fazê-lo soltar o amigo, mas estava muito próxima à mureta e zonza, escorregou, caindo dentro do rio.

A correnteza logo a pegou, Shelley não tinha forças para lutar e voltar à superfície, muito menos sabia nadar. O vestido de veludo, pesado por estar encharcado, ajudava a puxá-la mais para baixo até que ela acabou desistindo de lutar. Seu último pensamento foi Antoine.

Quem sabe eles se encontrariam em breve, no castelo nas nuvens?

-x-x-x-x-x-

O ar veio depressa aos seus pulmões e tão rápido que quase a sufocara. Cuspindo água, Shelley abriu os olhos e viu que estava em uma das margens do rio. Pouco mais à frente, o lobo negro a fitava, enquanto que no céu espessas nuvens encobriam a lua cheia.

Então, para surpresa da jovem, o lobo se transformou em um homem. Era alto, de longos cabelos negros e olhos tão azuis quanto safiras brilhantes. Tinha o peito musculoso nu, estava usando apenas uma calça preta e descalço.

Ele se aproximou de Shelley, que tentou recuar, mas cansada, doente e sem forças, não conseguiu sequer se arrastar um metro. Então, o homem chegou mais perto, tocando-lhe a face rosada e fria, os lábios estavam roxos, assim como as mãos.

-Precisa se aquecer ou vai acabar morrendo, senhorita... – ele disse, antes de pegá-la no colo e levá-la para longe dali.

-x-x-x-x-x-

A casa onde estava era grande e aconchegante, tinha uma lareira na sala principal e diversos cômodos que poderia até se perder. Usando um vestido mais leve, amarelo, Shelley estava sentada em uma poltrona em frente à lareira, aquecendo-se junto ao fogo. Sentia-se melhor.

-Vejo que um banho quente e uma boa comida lhe fizeram muito bem, senhorita... – disse o homem de canelos negros, agora bem vestido. Shelley ficou ereta na poltrona, mantendo-se na defensiva.

-Quem é você? O que quer comigo?

-Acalme-se, uma pergunta de cada vez... Meu nome é Saga, sou o líder do clã de lycans que povoa Londres. E não pense que quero algo com a senhorita, apenas não pude deixá-la para morrer... Não tem culpa alguma da batalha na qual acabou se envolvendo esta noite.

-Se não tem nenhuma intenção, então porque me trouxe até aqui? Por que não me deixou na cidade, para me estabelecer sozinha e procurar por Antoine?

-Antoine... O rapaz que estava com a senhorita? Não creio que vá encontrá-lo... Pelo menos não com vida.

-O que disse?

Saga encarou Shelley, a jovem parecia ter ficado perdida com o que dissera. Suspirou, era tão bonita e parecia já ter sofrido tanto em sua vida...

-Como se chama?

-Shelley... Não respondeu minha pergunta!

-Você e seu amigo tiveram a infelicidade de cruzar com o mestre do clã vampírico de Londres... Seu nome é Shura e ele não costuma ser muito bonzinho com os humanos que encontra pela frente. Diz que são vermes, que servem apenas para serem comida e alguma diversão... Sinto muito, mas seu amigo deve estar morto a esta hora...

As palavras de Saga soaram pesadas aos ouvidos de Shelley, a jovem não conseguiu conter suas lágrimas. Abaixando o rosto, a cabeça entre suas mãos, ela se jogou no chão da sala, gritando de dor e desespero.

Antoine estava morto. E eles jamais estariam juntos em seu castelo nas nuvens.

-Você o amava? – perguntou Saga, após algum tempo, quando Shelley parecia já ter se entregado de vez à dor que sentia.

-Eu...

-Amava ou não?

Ela não conseguiu responder com palavras, apenas com um menear. Sim, ela o amava. Como irmão, amigo, protetor. Com uma mulher amava um homem. Tinha sido seu primeiro beijo, juntos tiveram sua primeira vez.

E agora o havia perdido para sempre. Maldito fosse Shura!

-Sendo assim... – Saga disse, levantando-se, puxando a jovem pelos braços. Parecia satisfeito com a resposta obtida – Eu posso ajuda-la a se vingar de Shura... A matar o desgraçado que acabou com sua vida... Basta me dizer que aceita minhas condições...

-Que condições?

-Torne-se um de nós...

Shelley arregalou os olhos, encarando as orbes azuis brilhantes de Saga. Porém, naquele momento, mais do que razão, o sentimento de vingança era quem gritava em sua mente.

Se havia uma chance de matar Shura e vingar a morte de Antoine, ela a agarraria com todas as forças...

-x-x-x-x-x-

_Londres, cerca de 20 anos depois..._

Aprendera a controlar seus instintos mais selvagens. A lutar tanto utilizando armas como no corpo a corpo. Tornara-se a lycan mais letal de seu clã, a mais perversa e poderosa, quase como seu mestre Saga. Assim como ele, sua pelagem quando transformada era negra e sua agilidade, comparável a do mais habilidoso vampiro.

Mais do que nunca, sentia-se pronta para matar Shura e vingar-se de todo mal que ele lhe causara.

Há tempos que vinha vigiando seus passos, suas escapadas pelas ruas da cidade, quase sempre sozinho. Seria em uma dessas noites que finalmente o pegaria, a lua cheia se faria presente em alguns poucos minutos.

Seguindo-o por um rua estreita, Shelley preparou o ataque, saltando para cima do vampiro bem no momento em que a lua cheia brilhava no céu londrino. Porém, não conseguiu chegar sequer próximo ao líder vampírico. Ele não estava sozinho. Um outro vampiro interceptara seu ataque.

Com a força do ataque, ambos caíram por uma escadaria, indo parar em um beco mal iluminado por alguns lampiões à gás, batiam-se e se chutavam, Shelley tentava morde-lo, até que ele a atirou contra uma parede. Ela se levantou e já ia saltar para um novo ataque quando grossas nuvens encobriram a lua cheia e ela voltou a ser humana, com as roupas rasgadas e um corte que sangrava em sua boca.

Mas não se renderia tão fácil. Quando encarou o vampiro, em posição de luta, seus olhos imediatamente se arregalaram, assim como os dele. Não era possível, não podia ser...

-Shelley?

-Ant... Antoine?

O rapaz ficou paralisado, observando a jovem, suas presas recolheram-se para dentro de sua boca. Mas ela não estava morta? Ou seria apenas uma alucinação, fruto de sua mente saudosa?

-Não é possível... - ele disse, dando um passo na direção da jovem, ela recuou para trás, trêmula e desconfiada. Até que...

-Afrodite!

Ao ouvir a voz masculina, que vinha pelas escadas, Shelley saltou para o alto, bem no momento em que a lua cheia se fazia presente novamente. O vampiro ficou apenas olhando, logo outro se juntou a ele.

-O que tem, Afrodite? Aconteceu alguma coisa?

-Não foi nada, mestre Shura... Pensei ter visto um lycan, apenas isso...

-x-x-x-x-x-

_Londres, algumas noites depois..._

Confusa, sentindo-se estranha e perdida, Shelley não saíra mais para caçar ou perseguir vampiros, quase não falara com mestre Saga. Seria mesmo Antoine que vira naquela noite de lua cheia? Estaria mesmo vivo?

Suspirando, observando o céu londrino sentada sobre um telhado, esticou o braço, como fazia naquele mesmo lugar quando era criança. Quem sabe finalmente poderia tocar seu castelo nas nuvens?

-Eu tinha certeza de que se fosse mesmo você, eu a encontraria aqui... - disse-lhe uma voz masculina, que reconheceu de imediato. Um tom grave e melódico que jamais havia esquecido.

-Antoine...

O rapaz se aproximou cauteloso, trêmulo, até se sentar ao lado da jovem. Shelley tinha os olhos vermelhos e, em um rompante, se atirou nos braços dele, Antoine a abraçou com força, ele também tinha lágrimas nos olhos. E, sem dizer uma única palavra, um beijo urgente e sôfrego aconteceu, uma carícia que guardavam somente um para o outro.

-Eu... Eu pensei que... Estava morto... - ela disse, apartando o beijo, Antoine a encarou um tanto perplexo.

-Morto? Não, eu pensei que você é quem estava morta...

-Eu? Mas mestre Saga me disse que... Que o tal Shura, líder dos vampiros, havia te matado!

-Não, ele na verdade salvou minha vida... E me disse que os lycans havia matado a você, naquela noite em que invadiram o salão...

Os olhos de Shelley, antes cheios de lágrimas e vermelhos por ela, agora tinham essa mesma coloração por raiva e revolta. De repente, ao ouvir as palavras de Antoine, muitas coisas faziam sentido.

-Eu aceitei me tornar uma lycan para vingar a sua morte, Antoine! Saga... e também Shura... Nos usaram, nos transformaram em instrumentos de sua guerra!

Antoine a encarou, compreendendo o que ela lhe dizia. Sentiu raiva de imediato, para logo em seguida seu semblante se tornar sério e triste. Um suspiro baixo escapou de seus lábios...

-Eles podem ter nos enganado, Shelley, mas... Mas fomos nós que escolhemos nos tornar o que somos... São as nossas escolhas que agora nos separam...

-Antoine...

Shelley entendia o que o rapaz lhe dissera. Estavam vivos, sabiam da existência um do outro, mas não podiam ficar juntos... O destino lhes pregara a maior de todas as peças...

-Eu entendi... Então, isso será o nosso adeus... - Shelley disse, beijando mais uma vez os lábios de Antoine, frios, mas doces. Uma lágrima escapou de seus olhos, assim como acontecia com ele.

Afastando-se, Shelley saltou para a beirada do telhado.

-Por que mudou de nome? Shura o chamou de Afrodite naquela noite...

-Porque, de certa forma, eu realmente morri quando soube de sua "morte"... Então, Shura me deu um novo nome, Afrodite... Dizia que minha beleza era ambígua e mortal, tal qual a deusa grega...

Shelley sorriu, tristemente, acenando para o rapaz. Ele se levantou e antes que ela pudesse ir embora de uma vez, ainda a chamou.

-Shelley, eu... Preciso te dizer uma coisa...

-Diga...

-Eu só quero que saiba que... Que quando eu tinha um coração e uma alma, eles eram seus... E continuariam sendo se ainda os tivesse...

A jovem, sentindo que mais lágrimas viriam à sua face, deu as costas para o vampiro, indo embora. Antoine ainda ficou um tempo sentado naquele telhado, observando o céu londrino. Tentando enxergar onde estaria seu castelo nas nuvens...

-x-x-x-x-x-

_Londres, época atual_

Estava tudo acabado. Máscara da Morte e Júlia haviam fugido juntos, Shura estava morto e Saga... Não resistira a um sério ferimento que tivera em uma luta. Morrera algumas horas antes.

Sentada no velho telhado, com Antoine ao seu lado, Shelley observava o céu. Aos poucos, as estrelas começavam a se apagar e logo o dia nasceria. Um suspiro escapou de seus lábios, chamando a atenção do amigo.

-Sabe... - ela disse, mas sem se virar para ele – Acho que Seya será um bom líder para os lycans... Ele ainda é jovem, mas tem bom coração e coragem, além de pensamentos diferentes de Saga...

-Eu sei, ele é como Shun, o novo líder dos vampiros... O garoto tem ideais pacifistas, acredito que irá declarar uma trégua nessa guerra idiota entre nossas espécies...

-Sim...

Silêncio, alguns longos minutos em que nada se ouvia, a não ser o barulho de alguma cigarra ao longe. Antoine encarou Shelley, o que ela faria? O que seria deles?

-O que vai fazer agora, Shelley?

-Não sei, Antoine, estou tão... Tão cansada... Quase dois séculos de lutas, que... Não sei, eu gostaria de poder descansar... Talvez para sempre...

-Feche os olhos, Shelley... - Antoine pediu, compreendendo o que a jovem dissera. Shelley obedeceu e ele a abraçou – Fique calma que tudo acabará bem... E nós iremos nos encontrar em nosso castelo nas nuvens.

Então ele a beijou, com lágrimas nos olhos. Um tiro de prata foi ouvido, disparado à queima-roupa contra o corpo da jovem lycan, que sorriu por entre o beijo... No exato momento em que o sol despontava no horizonte, queimando a pele pálida do vampiro...

_**Eu conheço um lugar onde ninguém está perdido**_

_**Eu conheço um lugar onde ninguém chora**_

_**Não é permitido chorar**_

_**Não em meu castelo nas nuvens**_

-x-x-x-x-x-


End file.
